Sarahara
Sarahara is the student 2 of class 66. She is a reserve and quiet women who has many secrets close to her heart. She is skilled in some magic but what is unique about her is her use of spiritual magic. It is revealed that she has the essence of Santiel inside of her. History Growing up in Saniel Cult Sarahara was born to a family that belong to the Saniel. The Santiel are the decendants of the Boy, or the Legendary Hero. They use and pass down spiritual magic and are very religous. They are currently outlawed for being to fundamental and becoming cult like. Sarahara was very adept to Spiritual Magic and the leaders recognize this. They decided to do perform a ritual on her and see if it works. Sarahara was then volunteered by her parents and they were happy despite the potential for death. The ritual is performed and the priest manages to summon an angel and then merge its soul with Sarahara. Sarahara wakes up floating with spiritual energy flowing through her. She was the first angel-mortal soul hybrid. She was then excluded from the other children as the priest tought her how to use her abilities. She grew wary as she was being worshipped and excluded. Eventually the leaders wanted her to do questionable stuff like force out information and potential breed to see the results. It all eventually led her to run away. She then runs into a hooded women(Pahaliah in disguise) who enrolls her into the AMS. Enrolling in AMS She enrolls in AMS and is put into Class 66. She mainly gets along with her fellow class mates but mainly is reserved and tries to seperate herself from them. But she quickly befriends some of them through their persistent, One day she ran into J.C and he was in his Angel-Demon form. He ask her to pass him a cigarette and she does and he smokes it to turn back into his human form. J.C comments that something has occured in the Nether Realm to jump start his transformation. J.C then begins to conjure up a portal to the Nether to check it out. Ronan who is also transform in his human-wolf form overhears the conversartion and invites himself into the nether. In the nether they discovered a building has been built and they spot a dragon landing near the building. But they were then ambushed by a few minor demons. They manage to fight them off until they are sourounded. Sarahara uses her spirtual magic to have the beast run away. J.C gets suspicous saying no animal binding spell should work on a beast of the nether. But Sarahara said maybe it was not the spell. They gotten back but only to meet Donni who lectures them and grounds J.C. War Sarahara gets deployed in the One-Year War in their class 66. She escorts Ales and befirends Kelde in the mer lands During the Battle of Viexton a Tirviria airship. hijacked by Ales, is landed on her squad and she is unharmed but Dan's arm is crushed. She regrows his arm through Spiritual Magic and then has Brildala break the arm. She then told them to keep quiet about it. Time in Heaelenon She and the rest of Class 66 traveled to Heaelenon to attend Arveldir's funeral. After the funeral the class had a "Blunt Campfire" to honor Arveldir. Sarahara went last and revealed that she can uses Spiritual magic and she is actually from the infamous Saniel cult. Class 66 was also the ones who help solved the terrorist plot and put a stop to it. When one of the magical projectiles launched towards Castle Djurin, Sarahara yelled and dissolved the projectile. Back at School Back in the Nether Class 66 decided to join J.C as he travels into the Nether to invistagates the disturbance inside of it. While inside the Nether they meet the demon, Gakaron and they face off against the demon. Gakaron uses her memories of her growing up in the Saniel cult and stating he can smell the angel off of her. Sarahara using Spiritual magic manages to hold off Gakaron and then uses it to free Ales and other classmates. She also runs into both Gabrielle and Hera. She yells for J.C when J.C stays behind to face Gakaron and Veesamar. After Gabrielle sent Class 66 out of the Nether, she landed in an abondended Church near The Rose Hold. She runs into Ronan and the two make their way back to the school/ Time Skip During the time skip Sarahara stayed at The Rose Hold and continued her education. Her and Brildala became close friends and she had a sexual relationship with Kelde before she had to go back to the Mer Kingdom. Sarahara always suspected that the Eternal Queen is Alex. Post Time-Skip Sarahara was called in by the magical council and they reveal that they know about her connection to the Saniel cult through Stan. They then make a deal where the council would ignore it if Sarahara heals Maverik back to full health. Sarahara then says that she wants to participate in the suicide mission and Brildala and Dan also agrees to volunteer. Ales vouches for them. Sarahara wants to try and save J.C or just see if he is even alive. Suicide Mission During the suicide mission the specialist invistagates the castle in the Nether and is shocked to reveal it is Veesamar;s castle and he is raising an army in the nether. They try to sabotage it. While their strike force is fighting the army. Sarahara and Brildala fight their way to one of Veesamar's chamber and discovers J.C. They used a memory artifact to show some of the torture and experiments J.C went through with Seraxes and Veesamar. There was also a spiritual projection in the room too. Eventually Seraxes manages to eject the Angel-Demon essence out of J.C by doing that has officially turned J.C into a veg table. Sarahara crying kills J.C to end his pain. The specialist meet up at a hill beyond the castle. There they discovered that Maverik and Lin died fighting Veesamar. Also that most of the task force is dead but a portion of the demon army is dead. Suddenly a portal is opened up and they recognize the other side as Alveran city. Then the dragon, Covolth, appears on the portal. The suicide squad then rush towards the portal. Brildala is burnt to death while pushing Sarahara out of the way. Right at the portal Kirira told Sarahara to go through while her and Ales fight off the dragon to give her time. The Ethereal Portal and Revelations Sarahara steps through the portal but only to see the city destroyed and in rubble. She then sees Veesamar in his human form looking out at the destruction. The two talk before Sarahara attacks him. During the battle Sarahara instinctily revealed her Angel wings and manages to kill Veesamar. Veesamar dies with a smile on his face. Seraxes then reveals himself. Sarahara tries to fight him but Seraxes proves to strong for her. Seraxes then tells her that she was the last key and all they have to do is wait for the guest of honor. When Sarahara asks who Ales comes from the portal from the Nether. Sarahara is shocked. Ales then reveals that actually everything she knows about her is a lie. She then reveals her angel wings. Ales then reveals she is actually an angel named Pahaliah and was sealed down in the Mortal Realm. Ales then uses the same dream like magic that Gakaron uses, stating that the magic originated with angels. Using the magic she shows Ales the Ethereal realm and how the angels lived. Then explained about the creators and how they created the realms and demons and mortals. Also then show how Pahaliah and her mentor, Uarae, tried to rebel and manage to kill him but in doing so doomed them. She then reveals how Seraxes discovered her and their plan, Pahaliah then explains she means to bring back her race from endagerment and then after doing it she will collapse the mortal and nether realm stating it was all a mistake to play gods. Ales forces Sarahara to heal Seraxes from demon blood and damaged heart then uses her to open the gates to the Ethereal. Then Ales pushes Sarahara out back to the Nether into the rubble of Alveran city. She is then founded by some members of the Saniel lead by her father. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Human Category:Class 66 Category:Student